


The Pines Case

by Anamakorga



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Character Death, Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night, Gen, Investigations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anamakorga/pseuds/Anamakorga
Summary: There are many things about the Pines case that make it strange, be them excusable and explainable oddities or not. For now, nobody knows anything, and the definite reasons for the causes of the deaths of the first four family members is a mystery.





	The Pines Case

This is an account of the deaths of the members of the Pines family. Each member died shortly after the summer of 2012, with Stanley Pines (who would not give us a middle name for the record, despite confirming that he did indeed have one) being the first to die, and Mariah Genevieve Baker-Pines and Isaac Sebastian Pines being the last, with a simultaneous death in a car accident. This death is, supposedly, not connected to the overall deaths of the Pines family, which will now be described.

_Do not go gentle into that good night,_    
 _Old age should burn and rave at close of day;_    
 _Rage, rage against the dying of the light._

Stanley Pines died for a second time on September 8 th , 2012.  Cause of death was the same as it had been the first time (driving a car into a tree, brake lines cut, foul play heavily suspected, but not confirmed). His second funeral was not by any means the same as the first, as the attendees were more than his immediate family. The entire residency of the town came to Stanley Pines funeral, along with a variety of woodland creatures, and REDACTED, REDACTED, REDACTED, and REDACTED. 

_Though wise men at their end know dark is right,_    
 _Because their words had forked no_ _lightning_ _they_    
 _Do not go gentle into that good night._

Stanford  Filbrick  Pines' cause of death is technically unknown but is likely asphyxiation. Pines’ date of death is also unknown, but it was sometime between October 16 th  and October  22 nd  of 2012. The circumstances surrounding his death were also  rather odd . For one, the owners of the “Mystery Shack” gift shop in his house (who, along with the employees of the gift shop, died shortly afterward as well) reported that Pines had gone into the basement, and didn’t appear to have come out, so ending up buried underground in a remote part of the woods was, needless to say, a surprise.   

_Good men, the last wave by, crying how bright_    
 _Their frail deeds might have danced in a green bay,_    
 _Rage, rage against the dying of the light._

Mason Alex Pines, or “Dipper”, as his friends called him, committed suicide. Technical cause of death was blood loss. It was his sister who found him bleeding out on the floor, and her immediate reaction was to call an ambulance. He died before it got there. He had a variety of cutlery shoved into his arms, torso, and face, along with a shattered left radius and a fractured left fibula. He died on October 28 th , 2012.

_Wild men who caught and sang the sun in flight,_    
 _And learn, too late, they grieved it on its way,_    
 _Do not go gentle into that good night._

Mabel Ariel Pines died slowly, from a burning that originated inside of her chest and spread to her stomach, her arms, her head, until she appeared as naught but a fireball, great and terrible. It was  very bright,  z and  then, all too fast, the fire inside of her longed to spread to the outside. She is reported to have screamed like a poor imitation of herself and her cheery disposition might. By the time she had burned herself out, she was completely unrecognizable, and the only way anyone knew it was indeed her was the video footage, in which she burned bubblegum pink.

_Grave men, near death, who see with blinding sight_    
 _Blind eyes could blaze like meteors and be gay,_    
 _Rage, rage against the dying of the light._

The Pines’ case is odd one for several reasons – the first being, of course, that they all died within a year of each other, as well as it being the second recorded death of Stanley Pines. Stanford  Filbrick  Pines’ body was so  scarred  when it was found one could only assume that he had, at some point, been subjected to various methods of torture. There are many other things about the Pines case that make it strange, be them excusable and explainable oddities or not. For now, nobody knows anything, and the  definite reasons for the  causes of the deaths of the first four family members is a mystery.

_And you, my father, there on the sad height,_    
 _Curse, bless, me now with your fierce tears, I pray._    
 _Do not go gentle into that good night._    
 _Rage, rage against the dying of the light._

**_ “Hey, there you are.” _ **

**_“Took you long enough.”_**    
 ** _“Don’t say that!”_**

**_ She can’t respond, she’s crying. _ **


End file.
